


I don’t just do what your … brother tells me

by cloudcastles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcastles/pseuds/cloudcastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade comes home (set just after Baskervilles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t just do what your … brother tells me

Mycroft looked up from his newspaper as he heard the keys jingling in the lock, followed by the sound of the door shutting.

“It’s just me!”

“I know it’s you, Gregory, you are the only person with a key to this place that is allowed on a set of keys. You’re the only one who jingles.” He smiled as the other man came through the door to the sitting room.

“Is jingling a security risk?” Lestrade murmured as he leant to his Mycroft on the forehead.  
Mycroft gestured to the seat beside him and raised his eyebrows. “Jingling means the keys are more accessible, on the person at all times. A separate key, only taken out when needed, seen less often, quieter; is less of a security risk, yes.”

Lestrade didn’t answer, but instead, more or less flopped himself onto Mycroft’s shoulder and sighed.

“My brother.” Mycroft deduced, folding up his newspaper and putting it aside.

“That. And that case. But mostly him.”

As a reply, Mycroft nodded sympathetically and stroked Lestrade’s hair, knowing he would explain.

“He’s just so arrogant – do you know that he didn’t know my name was Greg?! Called me his ‘handler’, too.”

The other man suppressed a laugh. “What?” Lestrade demanded.

“You weren’t aware that my brother is arrogant before today?” he mused.

Lestrade wiggled down so his head laid is Mycroft’s lap, then glared at him. “I think he knows about us”.

“Of course he does, Gregory. I wouldn’t bother trying to keep him in the dark. It takes too much organization.” He looked down, perplexed, “Surely he didn’t mention it though? Wouldn’t want to recognize that I’ve won in that particular matter of ‘sibling rivalry’?”

Greg snorted. “Won? Am I prize?” he grinned. Mycroft simply smiled down at him, and Greg waved his hand in dismissal. “No, no. He just knew that you’d sent me, and, well, I wasn’t that delicate in replying.”

“You, my dear? Blunt? I never!”

Greg glared up at him, then laughed. “Well, it wasn’t so much what I said as the way I said it. He said that you’d sent me down, and I said that ‘I don’t just do what your brother tells me’. But I said it, well, quite quickly, and I looked away, and then quickly drank my beer. I didn’t notice it at the time, but he must have.”

“Yes he would have. He probably also would have noticed the blatant lie.” Mycroft replied with a smirk.

“Where?”

“Gregory, you know full well that you absolutely do everything I tell you.”

Lestrade sat up, offended. “I do not!”

Mycroft frowned and reached for his lover. “You misunderstand, Gregory. I meant – not in police work, and not with my brother, and not making your own decisions.“ He reached out and stroked Gregory’s face.

His face softened, and he pressed his hand against Mycroft’s. “What did you mean then?”

“I meant that I often tend to have my way –“, he let his eyes glide over Lestrade, “when you’re in my bed.”

Lestrade’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “You sure have an odd way of talking dirty, Mycroft.”

“Works, though, hmm?” he murmured as he leant in to kiss Lestrade. 

Breaking off the kiss, Lestrade whispered “Every time”, before leaning in to kiss him again.

Then, Greg deepened the kiss, pressing Mycroft back into his seat. He leaned over, pulling on Mycroft’s bottom lip, before straddling him in one swift motion, still continuing the assault on his mouth.

Mycroft let his hands wander to Greg’s arse, pulling him in closer so their groins almost touched, and his neck was strained upwards. Lestrade, in turn, grasped at Mycroft’s collar, loosening it as he grinded down. His tongue slid over Mycroft’s bottom lip before he pulled back, grinning.

“Well. If you’re so in charge then, Mycroft, what are you waiting for?” Greg challenged.

Mycroft looked up at him, then licked his lips. “Shut up, dear.” He said, before wrapping his arm around Lestrade, and flipping them over so he was leaning over Greg. He kissed Greg softly, letting his hands roam over his torso before starting to unbutton his shirt. His lips followed his fingers as he kissed down to Lestrade’s chest, then across to his right nipple, kissing and sucking until he heard Greg’s breath tighten.

He looked up again, almost predatorily, and Greg sighed heavily. “Slow down a bit, yeah?”

Mycroft snickered to himself. “If you want slow, my dear –“

“No!” Greg protested, as Mycroft’s hand stroked agonizingly down his side, stopping short of his growing erection. The last time Mycroft had gone slow, Greg had been held on edge for what seemed like hours, writhing and gasping beneath Mycroft’s tongue.

Mycroft grinned, then went back to letting his tongue loll over Gregory’s nipple, before biting down, grasping his arse hard in the exact same moment, making Greg gasp. He then pulled Greg’s hips down so he could easily lean over him to mark his neck, sucking and biting as he twisted at his already swollen nipple.

Greg lay beneath Mycroft, his breathing getting more and more erratic. It was moments like these he needed to mentally pinch himself. Yes, here he was. Sprawled across a gorgeous man’s couch getting love bites that wouldn’t fade away for at least a week. Shirt unbuttoned and crinkled from being pulled at fervently, showing his ragged breaths clearly. Grinding up into the same gorgeous man, and having him roll his hips in time with Greg’s own. Hearing his name moaned into his ear between licks and kisses and sucking.

“Christ, Gregory!” Mycroft groaned as Lestrade bucked his hips again. Greg smirked at him; rolling his hips again and nipping at Mycroft’s now exposed shoulder blades. Mycroft shoved him back down again, then snaked his hands down Greg’s torso, leaning back to focus on his jean’s zipper, now quite taut. Teasingly, he unzipped him slowly, and then slid the trousers off letting them drop to his ankles. Greg’s eyes followed Mycroft’s fingertips as he slipped them below his boxer waistline, and then pulled his underwear off as well.

His eyes fixed on Mycroft’s mouth; Greg’s breath was suspended. He watched as his lover grasped the base of his cock, and kissed the tip lightly before licking down the entire length. He gasped, his head falling back against a throw pillow as Mycroft began to take him into his mouth. As his lips closed around the head, his free hand slipped around to grasp Greg’s arse as his lips slid down the shaft. 

Greg’s hand instinctively wound its way through Mycroft’s hair, grasping at the nape of his neck as his other hand grazed along his shoulder. He moaned as he felt Mycroft’s tongue slide around him, writhing up against him.

Merciless, Mycroft continued, taking more of Greg’s cock into his mouth at every stroke of his lips downward. Then, when he had taken as much of Greg as he could, he began to suck. 

“Fuck, Mycroft” Greg whimpered, tensing his entire body. 

Mycroft dug his fingers into Greg’s sides, sucking harder, then he briefly pulled back to let his tongue loll over the head, sucking and slurping. Continuing to suck, harder, he took him again, deeper, into his throat. He grabbed Greg’s arse to show him that he could now take control.

Greg fucked his hips forward, feeling his orgasm building. Then, when he was teetering on the edge, he pulled his cock out from Mycroft’s mouth, and stroked himself only twice before he erupted, his come spurting all over Mycroft’s cheeks and dribbling down his chest.

Mycroft grinned up at his lover as his chest heaved. “Was it good for you?”

Gregory wheezed a laugh. “Shut up, dear”, he muttered before leaning down to grasp Mycroft’s face, kissing him tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to hollydermovoi for beta-ing!


End file.
